User talk:King Cousland/Archive 1
Archived conversations, July 30 2010 - July 30 2011 Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your recent edits. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 18:13, July 30, 2010 Single Quotes There are some pages that already has a quote to introduce the article. Others don't. For the most part, I believe that content should be delivered to the reader as conveniently as possible. To me, this means that the information should be easily found and not mired in too much "flavor". My opinion is that this should apply to "informational" pages such as items, quests and such. Others with a much more lore bent can use quotes or flavor text to spice it up. But, this is merely my opinion. When I joined the wiki a year ago, there were already some pages that had lead in quotes. I did a quick search and found that a lot of them are now gone. I don't know why. This is certainly an interesting suggestion and I would place it in the Forum:Wiki Discussion to see what others thought of it. If there aren't any major objections, it would be great to place some flavor texts when it doesn't interfere with the flow of information. -- 05:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there User:King Cousland. Great job on the quotes. I like what I've seen so far. I just wanted to make a small request - instead of using a custom style - text could you please use ? That will make our styles much more consistent wiki wide. Thanks! -- 02:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Those paintings/pictures of mererdith and the Arishok If you don't mind me asking... where did you find those pictures? Balitant (talk) 18:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm also dying to know—they're amazing--Kuzzzzco (talk) 22:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC)! They are from here.Bastian9 22:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) To give credit where credit is due, I just checked his contributions to find that out. Bastian9 22:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I only posted a reply on Balitant's page, I didn't realise there'd be so much interest. But Bastian's correct about the source. King Cousland (talk) 22:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see! Thank you very much! :D --Kuzzzzco (talk) 23:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) List of Wardens Hey dude, I was just messing around on the wiki and happened to click on your name. The list of your warden's and their achievements is aweswome! How did you put that up there? Anchovy93 (talk) 01:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, now I just have to finish up my newest Warden, as he will be my "cannon Warden", do you know if you can put up the list of Awakening choices, and possibly a Hawke? Anchovy93 (talk) 01:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the link to the interview. IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 04:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Letter: A Messy Handwritten Note How did you get this letter? I had it once and tried to receive it several times after that, but never succeeded. Did you give Walter gold at the end of On the Loose or did you leave him to his own devices? --ShardofTruth (talk) 09:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Police State Regarding your comment on this post. I will not pretend I understand what it is like to live in England today, and I will not pretend to be a good example of my ideas or my nation for I am often considered quite obnoxious. As I have said somewhere, but I don’t know if you noticed I am from Denmark, and for the last ten years we have been lead by a liberal conservative coalition supported by the grace of the national semiracist party “Dansk Folkeparti”, which I am myself a member of. DF have often used England as a horror example of integration gone wrong and why we should not be afraid to say no to a multicultural society. Denmark is for the Danes, and anyone that wants to live here must think, act and look like us. To most of the world Denmark have been seen as racist and xenophobic and I am myself an extreme example of that which is why I am a bad example. I believe that England have lost their soul. And just like Faust, are you only able to lose your soul, if you freely hand it over. I believe in liberty and in freedom of expression and thought. I believe that this is paramount. Jyllands Postens drawing made madmen burn our flag and embassies. Some stood vigilant with them, and said that it was not only their right but duty, but many others (With the Radical Left party at the lead) called them tasteless and tried to apologized on behalf of the nation, for an act that was never wrong. But we cannot apologize, we cannot stop joking. The moment something is made untouchable is the moment our soul is lost. Freedom of expression is an absolute, there can be no exceptions. As Benjamin Franklin once said: Any society that is willing to give up a little liberty, to gain a little security, deserves neither, and loses both. So I’m a jackass. I do not represent my cause as good as I could, but I believe. Nothing must be sacred, only that way, can our freedom be.-rphb- (talk) 23:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: police state And for all of these problems most of them are shared by Denmark. I know of only three parties in Brittan: Labour, conservative and Liberal, I am not sure what they stand for but in Denmark we have a multitude. Except for Dansk Folkeparti non of the parties care about the nations. The red parties want to abolish the nationstate in an international socialistic way, and the blue parties want to abolish the nationstate in a liberal capitalistic way. That is a bit extreme maybe, as non of them really cares one way or another, but I actually think that that is even worse. How can they not care. DF puts Denmark and the Danes first, and is attacked constantly for it. Since its foundation we have heard almost nothing but bad from the party in the media, yet it still keeps growing for each election. Our arch nemesis is “Det Radical Venstre” the globalistic party, they are against everything that is good and right about Denmark. *They were the architect of the “new school” ensured that teachers were in eyeheight with their students, that punishment were forbidden and – I think you know the school I am talking about. *They were the one that first helped the muslims to our country. *They believe that we should accept immigrants and fugitives on the criteria of who needs it most, and not who can contribute most. *They believe that Denmark should seize to exist as a nation, and put their faith in that president your link referred to. *And the worst of all: “They are the one with all the right opinions”. If you want to be socially acceptable as an intellectual you must mean what they mean. Everyone that votes for DF is, according to them, ignorant; and they have very great luck establishing this belief, as social fact. :Worst of all, the election draws near. The state minister that led us through 3 successful election have abandoned us (To become General Secretary of Nato) and the blue bloc is in dissolution. The day is ripe for RV to once again rule out their anti national propaganda. Denmark is too small an fragile to stand on our own, I know this. But I believe that the nationstates in Europe could support each other, without destroying that was good about us to begin with. A confederacy of nationstates that are created for one people and one people alone, that stand together to protect the commen European civilisation. There must be a home and a place for everyone, but that place does not need to be here. It is as Shartan said: : I am neither a guest, nor a trespasser be, in this place I belong, and it belongs also to me '' These words move me, for this is the best explanation for what it means to have a home. And it is exclusive, many forget this. If this is the home of my people, then it cannot also be the home of yours. If this is truly the home of my people, and you are not of my people, then you must be a trespasser. Denmark is different from England in that we never had an empire. This may no longer be so, but until a few decades ago we were the most ethnical pure nation in Europe. Today 10% of the residents here are Muslims, all have arrived doing the last 40 years, and we are supposed to welcome them. Even DF thinks that these that behave and properly assimilates must be welcomed, but I think that ethnical purity is the only way. But if we go back to EU then it irritates me just how tradically and fundamentally it fails. We should have a confederacy that helps protect and promote the purity and interest of the nationstates. And help to rise Europe to our rightful place as leader of the world. Doing the 20th century, there were 3 treats to humanity. 3 violent and dangerous ideologies that in each their own way, destroyed a potion of the greatness of Europe. These were fascism, communism, and capitalism. *The horrible human crimes of fascism destroyed Europes pride. *Communisms disregard of the individuals in the name of an undefined collective, destroyed our belief in others. *And capitalisms demands of globalisation and the valuelessness of capital, destroyed our belief in ourselves. Immanuel Kant once said that the difference between things and persons are that while all things have value, persons have dignity. Dignity is an absolute, value is not. We head the capitalistic saying: “''Every man has his price”, so often, that we almost believe it to be true. But no person can have a price, because if he do he is not a person. Money have no value in and of itself, they are purely instrumental, and that is what makes them practical, as they are the perfect thing to compare the value of things. But it is exactly because of this, that we should be cautious, for all that which has instrumental value, must be justified in relation to something else, only that which holds intrinsic value, can be justified in and of itself. Utilitarism says that only happiness has intrinsic value, and there is a reason why utilitarianism and capitalism are so good friends. Happiness cannot be defined, nor sought in and of itself, and that reduces men to means. I am afraid what we will be reduced to in the future, if we do not rise up, and retake what was once ours: Our dignity, our pride and our community. -rphb- (talk) 08:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Theories "Hello again -rphb-. I recently posted in Forum:Arlathan and the Black/Golden City, and wanted to check that you came up with the theories that: A: Arlathan = the Black City B: The Fade is younger than Thedas. I'm just checking as I referenced your theories in the forum. Thanks. King Cousland (talk) 18:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC)" I did come come up with these two theories, but I cannot conclusivly deny that others might have come up with them too independently before I did, I can only tell you my thought behind them. I got the idea that Arlanthan was the black city because we know it "disapered". Originally I thought it might just be in a cave somewhere, but then I got to thinking about the fade. What came first, its a little like the hen and the egg or like Descartes res cogitans and res extensa. The reason I belive that the fade came after (the physical world of Thedas, but let's just call it) Thedas and not before, is because everything in the fade is an imitation of Thedas. It is certain that the origin of Thedas is completely independent from the fade because of that. I cannot conclusively deny that the fade and Thedas wasn't both created independent of each other my the maker like the Chantry says, but the most simple explanation is that thedas was first. The connection between the fade and the black city is obvious, as it's centre it must somehow be its origin. It is also the only stable thing in the fade, and it is a city. It would require a tremendous amount of magic to do something like that, the kind that only the Tevinter magistrates and Arlanthan lords had. A tremendous spell battle that tore a hole in the fabric of existance and pulled Arlanthan into a void. That void became the fade, and from the fallout of the battle, the first darkspawn was created, not as a divine punnisment, but as an accident of war. Think about it like dropping an atomic bomb. Tremendous amount of energy is realised, creating massive destruction, but also mutations and corruption. I havn't got all the jigs about the timeline fixed yet, but thats the basic part about my theory.-rphb- (talk) 21:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? I know you have already been asked this question before by someone else but I saw you put your warden and their acheivments on your page and was wondering how you did it. Sorry to ask the same question to you again but if you could help that would be great. Dragonage17101996 (talk) 13:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way to make a special Hawke profile like the Warden one? The Dread Wolf (talk) 10:41 July 26, 2011 (UTC)